Advantage
by lordtrayus
Summary: When Anakin receives some devastating news, Ahsoka is there for him. Events lead to another, and things change between master and student. Where will this lead? Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Advantage

Anakin was worried as he received the summons. Shaak Ti had sounded upset and worried, which, when compared to her usual bubbly self, didn't bode well for anyone. Whatever she wanted him for, it couldn't be good news.

He entered the chamber of the Reconciliation Council, to see her, Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi looking upset and tired.

"Anakin." Ki said gravely, beckoning him in.

Anakin looked around them. These three were normally some of the cheeriest on the Council. To see them so upset sent alarm bells ringing.

"We have received some bad news." Plo began.

Anakin's heart started to pump faster. Friends of his were out in the field, like Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Barriss Offee, Tru Veld...and Obi Wan. Dread started to fill him.

"What?" he asked, his mouth dry.

Shaak Ti looked at him sadly.

"We have received reports that Obi Wan was caught up in an ambush. He is missing...and is presumed dead." She said sadly.

Anakin couldn't believe it. The blow hit him harder than an asteroid slamming into a planet, and he felt loss and despair well up inside him. Obi Wan was his best friend. He couldn't be gone.

"Are you sure?" he asked tearfully.

Shaak Ti got up and hugged him to her, and he nuzzled against her caring shoulder.

"We fear so. His army gave way and retreated. As such, we must assume the worst. I'm so sorry Anakin." She whispered, rubbing his back.

"We'll let you know more when we are able." Plo promised, clapping his shoulder.

Anakin, tears in his eyes left the Council chamber and ran to his quarters to hide his grief.

Behind him, Plo held Shaak Ti to him while Ki held his head in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka had heard the news. It was the talk of the Temple, that Obi Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, was missing and presumed dead. Shaak Ti, Plo and Ki, who were all close friends of Obi Wan had called an early end to classes while they went and grieved. And Anakin, Obi Wan's best friend, was nowhere to be found.

Ahsoka knew how he must be feeling. He had lost his best friend and would be feeling devastated. Obi Wan had trained him as a Padawan and had been his biggest supporter since he had become a Knight. To lose him must have broken Anakin's heart.

She knocked gently on his door. There was no answer. Ahsoka frowned, wondering what to do. While she had cared for Obi Wan, and his loss had hurt her a lot, her own master concerned her more. Deciding she had to check on him, regardless if he wanted company or not, she went in.

He was sitting on the bed, his head bowed. She walked across the room.

"Anakin?" she asked gently.

He didn't acknowledge her, so she sat down anyway. Tears were falling from his eyes and pooling on the floor, and his eyes were red. He was taking the loss of his friend very hard.

She hesitantly raised her hand and rubbed his back in sympathy. She could feel the tears racking his body.

"Oh Anakin...I'm sorry." She said earnestly, rubbing her hand in a circle as he sobbed.

"It's just..." he said, tears choking him.

Ahsoka placed his head on her shoulder and he snuggled into it, sobbing. She could feel the moisture on her shoulder as he cried, but didn't mind. Her master needed comfort.

"I...I cant believe he's gone." Anakin said, as his sobs eased.

"It's alright. I miss him too." She said, stroking his hair sympathetically.

Anakin pulled himself up, and gave her a watery smile.

"Thank you Ahsoka. I needed that." He said.

She smiled at him.

"Everyone needs a cuddle sometimes, especially when they get bad news." She said, patting his hand.

Anakin smiled, and looked at her nervously.

"Can I have another?" he asked shyly.

She pulled him to her and he leaned his head against her shoulder. Ahsoka stroking his hair again.

"Thanks. Please don't mention this alright? I may have lost my best friend, but I still have a reputation to uphold." He said, a weak stab at humour.

Ahsoka smiled slightly.

"Of course I wont." She said as he pulled up.

Then, she did something neither of them expected her to do. She kissed him, on the lips.

Anakin broke off from her in surprise as she came hurtling back to her senses.

"I...I'm sorry." She said, and dashed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ahsoka meditated on what she had done. She had searched her soul, and had come to the conclusion that she had only kissed Anakin because of the state he was in, to make him feel better, and that she had gotten carried away. It just wasn't possible that she was in love with him. He was her master after all, and another species. Fair enough, he was a very attractive member of another species, and she knew that many of the younger Padawans had crushes on him, and several older Jedi flirted with him unashamedly, and that some also had crushes. Barriss Offee apparently had feelings for him, as did Serra Keto. Exaz, the Sullustan master flirted with him, as did Jeisel. Mind you, Jeisel did it to infuriate K'kruhk, and Exaz flirted with anyone if they stood still long enough. Rumours persisted that she had had flings with most of the Council, and other masters, including Count Dooku.

But musing on Exaz's active sex life did not help Ahsoka. Yes, she was drawn to her master, but that was a result of their Force bond surely. It was just inconceivable that she was in love with him.

She then considered what he was thinking about her doing what she did. He must think she was terrible, and that she had taken advantage of him. That thought upset her considerably. She didn't want him to think of her in that way. She resolved to go right to him and explain what had happened, it was her sympathy running away with her.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"You look troubled young Ahsoka." Shaak Ti commented, sitting down beside her.

Ahsoka smiled at her.

"It's nothing master." She assured.

Shaak Ti nodded.

"How is Anakin?" she asked in concern.

Ahsoka sighed.

"He's taken it very hard. I was about to go and see him. Is there any news?" she asked hopefully.

Shaak Ti sighed sadly.

"No, unfortunately. Tell Anakin he can talk to Ki, Plo and I anytime." She said, and Ahsoka left.

"She seemed agitated." Ki commented, settling down beside her.

"Quite. What's up with her? I know Obi Wan's loss upset her too but that seemed more like confusion rather than sadness." Plo concurred.

Shaak Ti, who had read Ahsoka's distress in her montrals, smiled slightly.

"Indeed. Who can tell with young ones?" she asked, and closed her eyes to meditate.

Ki looked at the Togruta. She had her gossip look on. Which meant there was more to Ahsoka's mood than met the eye. He would be very interested to see what that meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin was just coming out of his quarters as she arrived.

"Ahsoka." He stated, surprised by her appearance.

"Master." She said uncomfortably.

He beckoned her in and shut the door.

"Master..." she began, but he held up his hand.

"Shh. I'll talk first. It is not approved of by most Jedi when Padawans kiss their masters." He said sternly.

Ahsoka hung her head.

"Master, I..." she said, fearing he was going to report her.

Anakin then smiled.

"But I'm not most Jedi." He whispered.

She looked up at him curiously.

"Keep still." He whispered, his voice full of mysterious promise.

He then bent his neck, raised her head and kissed her.

Ahsoka's mind exploded with questions, but it was the explosion of her heart that she was most surprised by. She realised it, in that very instant: _I love Anakin!_

The kiss was wonderful, filling Ahsoka's body with warmth as he broke off from her.

"What is going on?" she asked, breathing slightly heavily.

Anakin smiled shyly, as though afraid she would reject him.

"Yesterday, when you kissed me...it felt great. It felt right. I sat up all night..." he said.

She could see that he had. There were bags under his eyes and his skin was pale.

"And I realised something I should have known ages ago. Ahsoka, I'm in love with you." He said.

Ahsoka looked at him in shock. He loved her? After all the agonising she had done, he was saying he loved her?

"Master." She said, not sure of her own feelings.

He took a step towards her, and held her face, pointing it up to him.

"Keep still." He whispered, and kissed her.

Ahsoka didn't know what to do as he bent down and kissed her. Then, she felt something she hadn't felt the night before: her heart started to pound, her head span as he broke off from her hesitantly. He looked at her nervously, although worried by her reaction.

She heaved a great sigh.

"And I just realised that I love you." She said.

Anakin smiled, and went to kiss her again, but Ahsoka held him off.

"You do realise I spent the last twenty four hours agonising over whether you thought I had taken advantage of you because you were upset?" she said irritably.

Anakin blushed slightly.

"Really?" he asked embarrassedly as she narrowed her eyes grumpily.

"Yes." She fumed.

Anakin grinned slightly, and she relented. He bent down and kissed her again, sending her heart fluttering.

"Are you sure you're in love with me and this just isn't misled feelings after I looked after you last night?" she asked as he broke off.

Anakin rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"Yes. I've been falling for you for a while Ahsoka, I just didn't realise it." He admitted.

"That's fine by me." She said and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

Anakin kissed her fully on the lips.

"Does this mean I get a promotion?" she asked coyly.

"What, to Knight? Not a chance." He said.

She grinned excitedly.

"No, from Padawan to lover." She said, stroking his hair.

Anakin's eyes twinkled with love and amusement.

"Possibly." He said, running his hands down her head tail.

Ahsoka's head tail twitched in delight as he snaked his hand down it, his hands gentle and loving.

"Anakin..." she whispered longingly.

He put his hand under her back montral, then stroked it as he kissed her again. Ahsoka gently wound her hand through his long brown hair, stroking it with her fingers lustfully. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as she rubbed her hand down from his hair, onto his neck, where she rubbed it soothingly.

"Thank you for last night." He whispered to her.

She kissed his cheek, which was warm and smooth.

"It's alright. You did the same for me at Ryloth." She said, and he kissed her forehead.

He then snaked his arms around her, and held her to him. Misinterpreting what he was doing, she clasped him to her, thinking he was upset again, and stroked his hand.

"It's alright." She said in a sympathetic voice.

"I hope so." He said, kissing her bare shoulder, and she frowned in confusion.

He then slowly stroked his hand on her neck, then took it down her chest, making her look at him in shock. She then guessed what he was planning and started to anticipate it.

"I take it our vows as Jedi are totally out the window?" she asked lovingly, and kissing the tip of his nose.

Anakin smiled slightly as he went on from her breasts and lowered his hand down her back, caressing her smooth orange skin. Her skin flushed in response, and she felt a tingling in her body as he got lower and lower down her back. She caressed his cheek, and he closed his eyes in enjoyment, still stroking her back, before she lowered her hand towards his chest. She pressed her hand gently against him, and gently guided him towards the bed. Anakin smiled at her and kissed her, and she could feel him start to arouse, his heart started to beat faster, and his kissing became more enjoyable and insistent. His tongue then entered her mouth suddenly, and she felt it playing at the back of her throat. She did the same, and he let out a moan at the back of his throat, but that was perhaps due to the fact that she was now inside his robes and stroking his chest with her hand. He sat down on the bed and picked Ahsoka off the floor, laid her gently on the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

"I love you." He panted, his eyes alive with passion.

"I love you too." She said, as he stroked her montrals and head tails again.

She too was becoming sexually aware of him, the gorgeous man above her, who she could feel through the Force that he loved her with all his heart.

He then pushed her further onto the bed and lay on top of her, his hand coming around to undo her top. She smiled slightly and kissed his neck as he threw it to the floor. He looked longingly at her breasts and kissed them, and she turned her head to the side in delight as he did so. She then decided not to wait for him to undo them himself, and threw his shoulder plates to the floor, before slipping him out of his robes. She enjoyed the sight of his beautiful chest before he grinned mischievously and pressed himself on top of her, running his hands across her chest. She decided to do the same, stroking her hand gently across his strong chest, erecting his nipples. She kissed the pit between his ribcage before raising her head to kiss his chin, then his lips. He groaned in delight as he got harder, enjoying the kiss of the girl he'd denied his feelings for for so long.

He kneeled and she came up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss where their tongues collided again. The two knelt half naked on the bed, kissing away. Anakin stroked her head tails, making them writhe with the excitement she herself was feeling. Ahsoka gently caressed his warm skin, making it shudder as more sweat came out.

"Ahsoka?" he asked, his love for her clear.

"Mmm hmm?" she asked as she nibbled his ear.

He gave a small noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Oops. Sorry." She purred and nibbled more gently this time.

He kissed her neck while she did so, then nuzzled her face beside is. It was clear to Ahsoka that he loved her for who she was, and because she was someone he could finally relate to.

"You do know that you're the most wonderful girl in the Order?" he whispered.

"Thank you my love. Now..." she said, and pulled him down on top of her, their bodies pressed together.

She snaked her hand down into his trousers, and undid the belt, before shoving them down, baring his legs to the night air. He groaned with desire and kicked them off, leaving his body naked. Ahsoka saw that her new lover was defiantly very well hung, and licked her lips in delight. He grinned at her, his mouth hovering over hers. He then took her head in his hands and kissed her, longer and harder than ever before. Ahsoka's body tensed in joy as he did so, and she could feel his love for her pouring through the Force. The kiss was like a drug, and as he broke off, she held his head gently above her and kissed him back. He moaned at the back of his throat as she pushed him onto his back. He then raised her up with his hand, before slipping her out of her skirt. He cast that aside and feasted his eyes on the sight of his gorgeous, naked Padawan. He then pressed down on top of her, his tackle getting harder and harder as he turned the tables on her again. She groaned in delight, and he laid down on the bed, flat on his back. She got on top of him, and he tickled his finger up her leg, onto her belly and up to her face. The small touch got her more excited, and she kissed him, before kissing his chest all the way down to his stomach and kissed his stomach. She was aware of his cock getting harder and large just beneath her neck, and she broke off, looking at him lovingly. He gazed back at her longingly, and grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him, his tongue entering her mouth once again. Sweat was starting to run off him as his legs wrapped around hers, trapping her in place. She didn't protest and returned the kiss, her own sweat starting to run. She rubbed her hands up his six pack, then further before coiling one arm around his neck and running her fingers through his hair with the other. Anakin caressed her back, getting more of a rise from her and sweat started to lash off her. His other hand gently fell from her montral and went all the way down to her sensitive headtail, which he then kissed. She panted lustfully as he inserted his cock into her, and she broke off their kiss as he did so.

He didn't let her go though, and pulled her back into a kiss, while his body started to pump. Ahsoka traced a line through the sweat on his back, reaching his waist, before coming around and entangling her hand in his pelvic area, massaging it. Anakin grunted in delight as she kissed his neck, and pumped all the harder. Ahsoka threw her head back as he pumped into her, and she became aware of him rubbing her back like she had done the night before. He then came around and touched her breasts, getting a rise out of them, as he thrusted harder and harder into her body. The pumping continued, and his sweat was running off him, his body the only beacon in the darkness as it sweated and caught the moonlight streaming in the window. Ahsoka gasped in ecstasy as he pumped all the harder, prompting him to kiss her chest before moving onto her headtails, her neck and then her lips. She slithered her hands across his chiselled chest, and he moaned in delight as she pulled his head up to kiss her again. The pumping was getting harder, and Ahsoka could feel him writhing inside her.

"Ahsoka..." he panted, gazing into her eyes, captivated by her.

"Anakin..." she gasped back, her hands locked around his neck, one thumb caressing his cheek lovingly, as she kissed him again, feeling him reach his climax.

Anakin then gave a cry, and Ahsoka felt a torrent of his liquid pass from him into her, it's warmth warming her entire body as she realised that once he had given himself to her, he was hers to keep. She gasped at the experience, as his bodily fluids continued to fill her. Throwing her head back, she took enjoyment in the moment as he proved his love for her, and Anakin panted with exhaustion and enjoyment of what he had done.

A second later, she felt a kiss at her stomach, and saw that Anakin was ready again. He kissed her on the mouth as she intercepted him, and he obligingly retracted from his lover while she stroked his large chest, and played with his hair. She then rolled down beside him, kissing her way up the side of his chest and onto his mouth where she once again entered with her tongue, while wrapping her arms around her master's bare body. He moaned longingly, and captured her with his arms as they kissed deeply. She broke off and separated herself from him, before he turned and put his arm protectively around her, and she nestled up to him, feeling comfortable, loved and safe inside his embrace. He rubbed his cheek against hers, before slipping it off and kissing her before leaning back to gaze lovingly at her. She fixed him with adoring eyes, and curled up beside him and she made a satisfied sound as he started to stroke her montrals.

"I truly, deeply, love you Ahsoka." He whispered, kissing her forehead while her stroked her.

"And I love you too my love." She said, cuddling into him, then kissing his wonderful lips again.

The two of them drifted off to sleep, loving and together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi Wan cursed as he shimmied up the drain pipe. Damn fool clone not letting him in.

He'd barely survived being blown up on that mission and had struggled to get here, and now he couldn't even get in. As such, he was shimmying up to Anakin's room to knock on the window and let his friend let him in.

He got to the window, and knackered, gave a heavy knock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin and Ahsoka, still wrapped around each other's naked bodies, awoke with a start.

"What's that?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"It came from the window." Anakin said, and they opened the curtains, revealing their naked bodies to the shocked face of Obi Wan.

He gaped at them, then screamed in fright, as did Anakin and Ahsoka, who were torn between joy that he was alive, fear that he knew and shock at his appearance. He put his hands in front of his eyes to hide their naked bodies.

"Master no!" Anakin cried.

Obi Wan peeked through, and realised his mistake. He'd let go of the pipe.

"Bugger." He cursed, and fell from the building.

He screamed as he fell and landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"Ouch!" he cried up, before passing out.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked down at him in concern.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Thank the Force he's alive." He said happily, then took Ahsoka's hand and guided her back to bed.

"Shouldn't I leave?" she asked worriedly.

Anakin shook his head and kissed her.

"No. I love you, and I'm not letting go." He said, mock stubbornly.

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who's on Temple duty?" he asked, reaching for his comm.

"Um...oh!" she said in realisation.

Anakin grinned.

"It is meant to be Plo and Shaak Ti, but they'll be at it, so it's Ki. Ki will be happy that he's alive, will send a team to collect him and will go back to sleep. And with a piece de résistance, no one will believe Obi Wan anyway." Anakin said happily.

He commed the other Jedi, who fumbled with his comm..

"Ugh..." he answered.

"Master, I have great news. Obi Wan is alive." Anakin said joyfully.

"Urgh ugh..." Ki said, grunting happily.

"You'll find him in the courtyard. He was delirious when he fell off the rainpipe, so everything he says cant be trusted." Anakin said, winking at his lover.

She grinned.

"Umbth urghr." Ki said in understanding.

There was a beep and loud snoring emitted from his comm a second later.

"You're wonderful." Ahsoka whispered in his ear as he cuddled up to her.

"I know." He said, kissing her once more.

She then snuggled up into him and the two lovers drifted back off to sleep, together like the lovers they were.

**Another love story for that two, I hope you liked it! I felt we should have one when Anakin was upset for a change, so there you are.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**


End file.
